


Reality Is Silent

by liliana-beleren (jacejosujura)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacejosujura/pseuds/liliana-beleren
Summary: Two incredibly gifted agents for the Federal Bureau of Investigation unwillingly team up to catch the country's worst serial killers, rapists, and kidnappers. Neither one of them has the capacity to be wrong, and together, they are unstoppable. As their journey to take down the sickest minds one can fathom grows, how will the open up to each other? [Jace/Liliana]





	Reality Is Silent

**AN:** So, guys, I haven't died, I still plan on finishing A Safe Place, Office Hours, and Seven Deadly Sins when I get the inspo to do it. However, I want to write, and this seems to be the only story I can think about atm. Anyways, here is _Reality is Silent,_ my newest creation.

" _Laissez Le Bon Temps Rouler":_ French for "Let the good times roll."

Instagram: haleytooshort

Twitter: haley_tooshort

Tumblr: sunshine-spice

_FBI Headquarters: Quantico, Virginia_

* * *

Jace's plans always worked. He was never wrong, and that's why he excelled at this job. Most of his co-workers found him arrogant at best, and and a insufferable know-it-all at worst. He'd risen quickly through the ranks of the FBI after graduating from Georgetown only two years prior. He was quickly promoted to Unit Chief over the new Behavioral Analysis Unit, much to the chagrin of other, supposedly more seasoned agents. Jace was brilliant, anti-social, and had no family. He was perfect for the position. The job was Jace's life. His father had lost his life in the line of duty, serving this country, and his mother, a once vibrant woman, had taken her own life as a result- Jace was only a sophomore in college when he lost everything. Jace liked to pretend he wasn't fueled by pent up grief and resentment, but he didn't pretend very well. He was almost always withdrawn and sullen.

Jace didn't want a partner, much less a team. He wanted to investigate these heinous crimes alone, and this was always a point of contention with Director Mizzet. He had point blank refused the help of Ral Zarek, threatening to leave the Bureau if he had to work with the man. But then Kallist came- and he was the person that helped him work. But Kallist disapproved of the politics that ruled all in the nation's capital. So he left. He moved on to work with INTERPOL, and was in St. Petersburg, Russia. Another time Jace's heart was ripped in two, though he understood why the man that became his brother had to do it. Director Mizzet said that he could take a partner or he could be assigned a team, so naturally Jace had chosen the route where he could deal with fewer people. He called Kallist, no answer, though Jace wasn't surprised. Jace didn't want to interview people, so he agreed to let Director Mizzet pick his new partner. When he came in at 0700, there was a file sitting at his desk, and the adjoining office door was cracked open. He guessed the new partner was here, so he did the thing any proper manager or boss would do and went to find out his name.

Of course, no one knew why Jace was so good at his job, because no one would believe him if he told them. People continuously told Jace that he was gifted, but they didn't even scratch the surface. Jace had _a gift._ He honed in on the mind of the person in the room next to him, and the thoughts were too sing-songy to be male. It was a woman. She was wondering where her boss was, though she had shown up forty minutes early. With a wry smile, he pushed the girl's thoughts out of his mind, forcing himself to be squarely in the present.

That's why Jace was so good at his job. He knew lies from truth, he dealt in absolutes. Jace was a telepath, and a gifted one at that.

* * *

Liliana was five days out of the FBI academy when she had been approached by the Director himself, and handed a file with Jace's name and face on it.

"Meet your new boss," he had said, a wry smile. "And he's difficult," he added, walking away.

_Great,_ Liliana thought to herself. She was a difficult person herself. But this is what Director Mizzet had picked her for specifically for. She'd worked tirelessly her whole life for this, first with an MD from Stanford and then a from CalTech in Forensic Psychology, all by the ripe old age of 26. She knew the human body and she worked to know the human mind. She'd worked as a Medical Examiner and a profiler, before Niv Mizzet approached her about the FBI academy. Liliana had a spotless, impeccable record for solving crime, and that was why he placed her with Jace. he knew that together, they would be unstoppable.

She stared at the wall, where her degrees hung, and her picture of the reason that she did all of this. Josu, her older brother. She'd come home from school at Stanford to find him murdered, right there in their apartment. And that's when she figured out that she was gifted, though she never told anyone.

Josu had been the only person that Liliana could count on from a very young age. They had never known their parents, they had lived in a orphanage most of their life. It was said to be a fire, and Josu had gotten her out of the apartment just in time, though the firemen weren't able to save their parents.

On the day that she lost her brother, something inside Liliana Vess broke, and she knew she'd never be whole again. As she sobbed over her brother's broken body, she felt his spirit inside her mind. He was talking to her, telling him to find the person that killed him and ripped them apart. She thought she was going crazy, but that was before she took an internship underneath the San Francisco Medical Examiner. She heard them. They talked to her. That's why Liliana was never she couldn't be. The voices always told her who the killer was. She spoke to the dead, and sometimes through the dead.

She still talked to Josu everyday. It was a blessing, she guessed. At least she had a remnant of the only person who mattered to her.

So, at 0645, Liliana made it up to her office, a couple cups of coffee in her hand. She knew that this first impression was critical, especially since this Jace was the only person she'd be working with for her tenure at the Bureau.

He poked his head in her office door, where she stood up to greet him, handing him the over-sugared coffee. He graciously accepted, as he was running on next to nothing this morning.

"I'm Agent Beleren-Jace," he said between sips.

"Vess, uh, Liliana," she said. She smiled at him, and Jace could help but to tune in to her thoughts. She was appraising him. _How attractive,_ she thought, though she quickly shooed the thought from her mind.

When he saw her, and heard her thoughts, he wasn't immediately put off by her as he usually was. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while.

"I saw your impressive list of credentials, Vess. Like a real life WonderWoman." Jace told her.

Liliana smiled. She had a lot of pride in her work. It was the only thing that mattered to her.

Just as Lili made to respond, Niv Mizzet poked his head in the door.

"Director," they both said at the same time. "Good Morning."

"Not for you two. You have your first case. Some BTK looking type stuff. You're flying to New Orleans in an hour."

Jace cracked a smile. Catching these psychopaths, narcissists, and sociopaths was what he lived for.

" _Laissez le bon temps rouler_ ," he said.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun," Liliana said, grabbing her go-bag.

* * *

_**To the living, we owe respect. To the dead, we owe nothing but the truth. - Voltaire** _


End file.
